Black fire: Paramour and Blood
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: Existieron siempre a la sombra de la humanidad una raza diferente. Los archai, los antiguos solían ser más bestias que humanos con habilidades únicas. Sting Eucliffe Flamula es el siguiente rey de cada uno de ellos, un rey tiránico y sin corazón... Y se encontrará con ella, la única capaz de hacerle frente e irónicamente... su alma gemela.
1. Chapter 1

Existieron siempre a la sombra de la humanidad una raza diferente. Los **_archai_**, los antiguos solían ser más bestias que humanos, y entre ellos mismos se dividían en diferentes castas o familias. Algunas de ellas terriblemente poderosas, con habilidades únicas que pasaban de generación en generación.

Los tiempos pasaron y la humanidad se hizo más fuerte. El peligro creció cuando los humanos los cazaron uno por uno. Trataron de exterminarlos hace mucho tiempo. Debían adaptarse o morir, el simple hecho de ser descubiertos por la humanidad causaba que alguno de ellos terminase muerto y su cuerpo fuese utilizado por dichos animales para magia que no podían controlar. Comenzaron a camuflarse entre ellos, humanizarse aún con el poder salvaje en su interior. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo más les costaba el poder volver a su forma bestial y majestuosa, hasta que ya no pudieron transformarse más en su verdadero yo.

Entre esas castas, había una cuyos individuos eran incluso más especiales. Eran llamados los Flamula. Un hombre de cada generación heredaba la habilidad de controlar al resto de los archai con su simple pensamiento o voz. Su simple presencia entre los otros antiguos causaba sumisión y era llamado "El Rey".

_Y como todo rey, necesita una compañera._

Una y solo una está destinada a ser su compañera en su larga vida de reinado. Pero a diferencia del rey, ella puede nacer en cualquier casta o familia de los archai, con cualquier habilidad, pero un profundo vínculo con el Rey nacido naturalmente. Estan destinado a ser uno, a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, y es por ello que es la única capaz de negarse a obedecer al rey. La archai que su voz nace para ser obedecida al igual que la del rey no puede arrodillarse ante él.

Ellos se denominan _archai_,

los humanos los conocen como _**dragones**_.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Black fire: Paramour and Blood<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Zeref, ríndete.- gritó ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.- ¿No fue suficiente?<p>

El hombre delante suyo la fulminó con los ojos. La sangre recorría el musculoso cuerpo de él al igual que su cabello negro espeso. No sabía exactamente de quién era. Podía ser de ella o de él. La batalla se había extendido por demasiado tiempo y ella ya estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir peleando. Los ojos escarlata de su enemigo la penetraban con odio absoluto.

- No termina hasta que todo sea destruído.- le contestó él con frialdad.- Y a menos que realmente desees morir, Mavis, vete. No te seguiré, en honor a lo que fuimos.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus pómulos y ella cayó a tierra derrotada. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Luchar contra Zeref? Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, ellos había crecido juntos, en ese mismo lugar. Lo escuchó levantarse y dar pasos en dirección a la aldea. Ese era el fin. Todos los revolucionarios que habían querido levantarse contra el Rey serían masacrados por el mismo. Y ella no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. Tonta de ella al pensar que podían platicar y negociar con Zeref para que recapacitara.

Oyó los pasos de él detenerse de un momento a otro y volver hacia ella. Las manos de Zeref recorrieron sus mechones rubios manchados con sangre y ella no lo soportó. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y las chispas de alzaron. No de deseo, de odio absoluto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a acariciarla cuando él iba a destruir el único lugar en el mundo que había amado con toda su alma?! El lugar que le había ofrecido un hogar en su juventud al mismísimo rey de los archai.

- No voy a dejarte hacerlo.- sollozó al saber lo que tenía que hacer.

- No seas así, Mavis. Sé que te herí al abandonarte por mi verdadera reina...

- ¡No es por eso! ¡¿Vas a destruir a nuestro hogar?! ¡¿A nuestra gente?!

Pensó en Gray, en los consejales del pueblo, en todos los niños que ella había visto crecer. Los ojos de Zeref se endurecieron al escucharla. Ella lo supo, ese ya no era Zeref. Era un estúpido Rey, uno de esos tiranos que habían sometido a los archai solo por sus propios beneficios. La había manipulado con tal de saber cómo transformarse otra vez en la verdadera forma de todo Archai. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Ellos no son mi gente, aquellos que me desobedezcan...

- Merecen morir.- susurró ella completando lo que sabía que diría.

Entonces lo hizo. Sus manos delicadas se transformaron en garras y lo atravesó en el pecho. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo aún en ese momento. La sorpresa teñía la cara de Zeref y sus ojos se apagaron en negro otra vez.

- No puedes matarme.- gruñó el Rey iniciando el cambio hacia archai verdadero.

- Lo siento, pero no permitiré que hagas eso.

Y el cuerpo de Zeref se envolvió en llamas negras. La única cosa capaz de perforar la piel del Rey había sido la habilidad de Mavis, la última en su familia. Ella había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que Zeref la quería... Solo se había asegurado de dominarla de otro modo con tal de no salir herido en el proceso. Lo vio arder allí en frente suyo y gritar. Sus oídos jamás se sacarían esos chillidos de dolor absoluto de encima. Cerró los ojos pero la imagen seguía allí. Zeref ardiendo en su propia pira funeraria. El único error grave en esa pelea.

Una lanza de luz oscura la atravesó en su estómago. El último ataque desesperado del Rey antes de morir. Ella alzó vuelo tratando de huir de ese lugar. Estaba perdida, iba a morir en cualquier momento. Zeref había prometido no irse sin ella al otro mundo alguna vez. Ella quiso reír ante la ironía de la situación. Por supuesto que se había asegurado en no morir sin ella... ¡Él mismo iba a ser la causa de su muerte!

La fuerza de sus alas ya no pudieron sostenerla en el aire y cayó. Como una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo iluminada por la estela de la fricción del aire contra su cuerpo encendiéndola en llamas. Ella no sufría. El fuego era su amigo, no infringía dolor. Se dejó llevar y golpeó contra el suelo. Iba a morir allí en la tierra y la mugre. A medias convertida en su dragón interno, a medias humana.

A lo lejos sintió la vida de alguien seguida por el silbido de una canción llena de vida. Había alguien en esos bosques cerca de ella. ¿Un archai? No, un humano... No tenía ni fuerzas para ocultarse o para revertir la transformación. La descubrirían, y todos los que quería estarían en peligro. Escuchó la voz masculina sorprenderse al verla y dejar caer objetos al suelo. Sus ojos se cerraban, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. La oscuridad se la tragó.

Sintió una manos suaves y cálidas recorrer sus escamas. ¿Zeref? No, eran más gentiles y no querían hacerle daño. Entonces lo notó... No estaba muerta. Y estaba en manos de un humano. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo en el lugar que la mantenía, parecía un granero, y le enseñó las fauces. Vio a su captor.

Estaba muy mal vestido y asustado. Levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición y sus ojos mostraban asombro. No tenía más que unos 20 años humanos. Ella resopló con sus ojos verdes sin apartar la mirada de su captor. ¿Qué quería? El joven la arrastró por el piso un tazón de agua grande y un trozo de pan. Ella se asombró y lo olfateó buscando rastros de veneno. Nada... Sus heridas habían sido tratadas y vendadas.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía ese humano vil y de dudosas intenciones?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Esta historia es una adaptación de mi propia wn a los personajes de Fairy Tail que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Disfruten y review ?_**

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**1**

**XXX**

**2020 años después. ..**

* * *

><p>- ¡ Gaia! ¡Eteria! - tocó la puerta a golpes.- ¡ Abran la bendita puerta o la bajaré a patadas! Llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases.<p>

Las dos gemelas abrieron un ojo al escuchar todo el ruido que hacía su compañera de cuarto para entrar y despertarlas. Gaia, la mayor, elevó un dedo por debajo de las frazadas y parte del zócalo del piso se descolocó impidiendo de cualquier forma que la puerta fuese abierta.

- No podrá lograrlo.- bostezó con un guiño a su hermana menor.

Fue demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Un ruido a algo rascar la madera fue seguido por el de tornillos caer. Eteria rezó por lo que pensaba fuese solo una ocurrencia pero la puerta caerse plana hacia dentro de la habitación le aseguró que no lo era.

Una muchacha entró al cuarto con ojos sulfurosos. Desde hace tres semanas, cuando habían decidido mudarse a los departamentos de la universidad, la habían conocido. Una nueva compañera de casa era enérgica y testaruda, pero muy amable y leal. Claro que el miedo que generaba con sus furia al haber intentado pasarse de clases el primer día, se veía menguado por el delantal de cocina con vegetales danzantes bordados y las pantuflas de minion amarillo patito que cuando de pisaban las puntas empezaban a cantar "babababananana". Totalmente ridículo para una chica de 1.67 m de altura con 18 años.

Esa era Sherezade Aihne. Tras un año de ingreso obligatorio por cursos en internet había ingresado a la misma universidad que las gemelas y ellas realmente veían algo especial en ella. No era su pelo corto, cuyos mechones más largos tocaban a penas sus hombros enmarcando su rostro y se iba acortando a medida que se alejaba de sus orejas. Definitivamente esa masa sin forma, con mechones disparados para todos lados de un oscuro negro, no era lo que atraía las miradas. Tampoco era su figura alta porque Zade se tropezaba cada dos por tres con sus propios pies y no tenía tantas curvas para fanfarronear. Lo suficiente como para no ser una tabla de planchar, pero no demasiado como para que los hombres se voltearan a verla.

- ¿ Qué me miran, par de pervertidas perezosas? - las fulminó a ambas con la mirada.

Las gemelas bufaron al mismo tiempo. Quizá lo que les atraía tanto de esa humana extravagante eran sus ojos dispares. Uno era tan verde como el campo en pleno verano, como una misma esmeralda puesta a la luz. El otro era un pardo brillantes que tocaba el color dorado cuando se emocionaba y se volvía oscuro como el ocre cuando se entristecía.

- Estaba mirando tus tetas.- le contestó Eteria de mal humor porque ya estaba jodiendo tan temprano. - ¿Es mi imaginación o se te achican a medida que los días pasan?

Gaia rió entre dientes para que Zade no la escuchase. Podría gabarse un golpe si lo hiciese.

- Eteria Specullum, si no estas preparada en tres segundos...

* * *

><p>Gaia sonreía y saludaba por los pasillos. A diferencia de Sherezade, ellay su hermana habían dado el anual en ingreso en presencia misma de la universidad y conocían a la mayoría de los alumnos nuevos. Eteria venía atrás siendo arrastrada por Zade misma. Las dos gemelas eran idénticas en todo lo que hacían, hasta en la misma ropa. Les gustaba gastar bromas a todo el que pudiese confundirse, excepto Zade que siempre adivinaba y nunca contaba su secreto de cómo lo sabía. Las dos hermanas eran de piel olivácea, pelo castaño y ojos celestes como el cielo. Algo que las destacaba mucho. Claro que nada destacaba más que Zade arrastrase todas las mañanas a la vagancia en estado puro al salir de la cama. La cafetería de la vuelta de casa ya estaba acostumbrada a verlas así. En cambio, sus compañeros de clase no dejaban de mirarlas entre risas disimuladas.<p>

Al llegar al aula, la administración había hecho el enorme favor de meter a los que compartían una misma carrera o relacionadas en el mismo edificio o uno cercano. Gaia le gustaba la biotecnología, en cambio su hermana estaba más interesada en la medicina con especializaciones a afecciones respiratorias. Zade buscaba ser cirujana. No por la sangre y cortar personas como muchos supondrían. Sino porque salvaría muchas personas. Le gustaba la idea de ayudar a aquellos que de otra manera morirían. Como si fuese algún tipo de heroína común y corriente.

- No puedo creer que realmente te llevó a rastras por todo el lugar.- se rió Gaia de su hermana al ver que seguía tirada en el piso donde Zade la había dejado.

- Dije que lo haría. - se rió con ella y Eteria le hizo fuck you.

Todavía quería dormir y revolcarse en sus sábanas hasta que no hubiese mañana. Pero Sherezade nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta, menos en los valores que ella consideraba realmente importantes. La puntualidad era uno de ellos. Sherezade Aihne era como un maldito demonio de la puntualidad. Y Gaia sabía que tenía que ver con la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tren, solo que no tenía idea de por qué.

- Oy... ¿Creen que será un año interesante? - bostezó Eti-chan desde el suelo.

Aunque para las gemelas no había nada que pudiese considerarse interesante en la vida mundana, ellas querían aventuras y acción. Ni siquiera en su propio mundo lo conseguían.

- No lo sé. - sonrió Zade con ternura que hizo sonrojar a la chica tirada en el suelo.- Supongo que tendremos que esforzarnos para que suceda algo bueno por aquí.

* * *

><p>- Flamula- sama.<p>

Sus caballeros más leales ingresaron a la sala del trono. Trono que él no podía reclamar totalmente hasta encontrarla a ella. A su compañera despiadada y llena de podes, capaz de hacer implorar a cientos de archai con su simple mirada. Cerró en un puño su mano y la estrelló contra un espejo. Dos mil años y nada todavía. No había indicios de su paradero.

Miró de nuevo el tapiz de las grandes casas. Cada una estaba bordada en oro su nombre y su emblema en lo alto. Desde allí distintos nombres bajaban en ramas de cada casta. Cada vez que un nuevo miembro nacía en las grandes casas, el nombre de dicho integrante aparecía bordado en oro debajo de su antecesor. Del mismo modo, si este moría, el oro se convertía en plata. Estaban los Cheney, los Fullbuster, los Estelares y en paralelo a los Flamula, los Aihne. ..

Solo que esa maldita mujer que asesinó a su tío, había incinerado la línea de su familia antes de luchar con el antiguo rey Zeref y matarlo en batalla. Detestaba a todos los Aihne y cada uno de ellos, para su gran suerte, estaban muertos. A excepción de esa mujer despreciable. Con suerte no habría dado crías.

Pero ahora su desgracia no se centraba en esa lamentable línea de dragones. Si no en una muy diferente. Los Fullbuster tenían numerosos pueblos ocultos solo de archai y favoritos, humanos tomados por los dragones para servirlos o copular. Era increíble que en dichos líderes que se les había otorgado el privilegio de administrar SUS tierras, ahora se atreviesen a armar revueltas. Él sabía el responsable de todo ello... Gray Fullbuster tenía que morir decapitado delante de su pueblo para darles a entender sus reglas. Él no sería como su tío Zeref y esperaría a último momento por compasión a antiguos camaradas para atacar.

- ¿ Encontraron al hereje?

- No, Flamula - sama.- dijo uno de ellos hincando su rodilla al suelo con respeto.- Pero hemos encontrado su rastro, y a dos aldeanas de su tribu oculta.

- Perfecto, es hora de visitar a la plebe... Y hacerles entender que las reglas de juego han cambiado desde el momento en que yo comencé a reinar.

* * *

><p>- Aihne Sherezade.<p>

De inercia, Gaia y Eteria también levantaron sus miradas y eso le dio gracia. Tenía amiga en casa, pero ninguna como las gemelas. Había cierta aura en ellas que la relajaba más de lo necesario. Ella levantó la mano para indicar que era ella y el vicerrector le indicó que lo siguiese. Sherezade sintió un sudor frío pegarsele a la piel. Ya había pasado por esto... Le trajo el maldito recuerdo del accidente de tren que le costó la vida de sus padres y 150 personas más.

15 minutos tarde por haberse quedado con ella contándole las razones por la que la dejaban por dos semanas con sus abuelos y eso se convirtió en un para siempre. Se paró y fue directo a la oficina del vicerrector que la miraba con cierta pena. Detestaba esa mirada.

- Srta. Aihne, ¿ cierto? - se levantó los lentes sin dejar de observar sus manos.- Me acaba de llamar su abuelo, y...

- Son malas noticias.- dijo ella quebrando su voz al final. - ¿ Pasó algo? ¿ Está él bien?

- El Sr. Aihne se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Zade dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

- Sin embargo, su abuela...

_Mamá Mavis..._

Sus pensamientos volaron automáticamente a la mujer canosa y voz dulce que siempre la abrazaba como esa vez en la que perdió a sus padres. Ya casi podía sentir las lágrimas agolpandose en sus ojos. Mamá Mavis se había estado enfermando muy seguido últimamente. Tanto que ella había dudado en si ir a la universidad o no. Pero su misma abuela había insistido.

- Al parecer empeoró repentinamente de una afección pulmonar y la hospitalizaron de urgencias hace un par de horas.- le explicó el señor pero ella no quiso escuchar más.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió sin mirar atrás. Tenía que ir a ver a Mamá Mavis a toda costa. El vicerrector gritaba su nombre como loco, se había cansado de repetir su apellido evidentemente. Ella siguió avanzando por los pasillos hasta la puerta de salida. Sus lágrimas caían una a una de pensar en su abuela. Le era humillante que la gente la viese así, por lo que agachó la cabeza. Y como era ley en su vida... chocó contra alguien y perdió el equilibrio. De no ser que una mano atajó su caída, se hubiese golpeado. Levantó la vista para agradecer a su salvador y quedó congelada. Unos ojos del color del mar en pleno verano la observaban con cierto deje de molestia y aburrimiento. Contrastaban con el tono rubio claro como el oro. Pero eso no era lo que le causaba pavor absoluto. Era como ver a una serpiente al querer devorarte y solo eres un pequeño pichón que nunca aprendió a volar. Estaba atrapada en el propio nido. Su sonrisa era tan terrorífica que al estar estabilizada dio un paso atrás alejándose.

- Fíjate por dónde vas para la próxima, niña. - dijo esas palabras y ella sintió como si la estuviese asfixiando.- Hazme el favor de desaparecer, intento patético de mujer.

El gracias le quedó atrapado en la garganta de la furia y tan inusual en ella que le gustaba la paz y la armonía, hizo algo que jamás hubiese pensado en hacer. Desmerecer la hombría de un desconocido... y mandar al carajo toda la educación que sus abuelos le habían brindado.

- Como si me importara la opinión de un travesti, rubia tabla de planchar.

Ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar o ver lo que hizo después. Se fue volando y en el colectivo llamó a Gaia para avisarle de que se iba a casa...

* * *

><p>Gaia cayó al lado de su hermana con el brazo partido en dos. El dolor era insoportable, pero ellos se regeneraban velozmente. Eteria quizo avalanzarse sobre el caballero negro del rey pero ni siquiera pudo levantarse. El maldito volvió a patearle la cabeza antes que pudiese si quiera pensar en hacerlo.<p>

- Rogue.- se rió una voz detrás de los 5 caballeros de la realeza.- Deja a esas lacras vivas, no me sirven para interrogarlas si estan muertas.

El hombre rubio avanzó unos pasos hasta poder ser visto a la luz. Las dos gruñeron al verlo. Era una pesadilla, la peor que podrían haber elegido.

- Rey Sting Eucliffe Flamula. - se inclinaron las dos al mismo tiempo con cierto deje de sarcasmo.- ¿ A qué le debemos el desagradable honor de verlo?

Sting se sentó en las gradas del anfiteatro afilando sus garras. Gaia intentó buscar alguna salida. No podían ganarle a esos 6, menos al rey... pero si escapar.

- Ni siquiera lo intenten.- dijo Sting Eucliffe con voz ronca.- Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Eteria le dedicó una de sus famosas miradas de "muerete, bastardo" mas cuando intentó levantarse, una terrible presión la agobió hasta el punto de asfixiarla. No podía moverse, no podía respirar. Cayó al suelo convulsionando como un pez fuera del agua buscando oxígeno. Se ponía morada, los capilares de sus ojos se explotaban uno a uno hasta ser una mancha roja y llorar sangre.

- ¡Detente, por favor! - rogó Gaia con un grito.

La sonrisa de Sting se profundizó e hizo más macabra. Sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un gato al jugar y sus labios se movieron en una orden.

-Solo si te atraviesas el corazón con una estaca de piedra, ratón de tierra.

El cuerpo de Gaia y actuó por cuenta propia. Ella sabía que nadie podía desobedecer la voz del monarca. Su orden era absoluta. Sus manos se alzaron y lentamente una lanza de los zócalos del suelo se formó a unos 100 metros de ella. Antes que la estaca se clavase en su piel, Sting volvió a hablar.

- No, mejor mata a tu hermana, libérala de su sufrimiento.

- ¡ No! - lloró desgarrada Gaia.- ¡ Haré lo que quieras! ¡ Deja en paz a mi hermana!

Sting bostezó aburrido y con un chasquido las liberó de su influencia. Avanzó a zancadas hasta estar frente a las gemelas y se estiró como si hubiese estado durmiendo y para nada torturandolas.

- Parecen que ninguna es mi reina.- se lamentó el muchacho.

- Obviamente, maldito...

Gaia silenció a su hermana con una mirada. Ya no podían darse el lujo de ser impertinentes o desobedecer. Sting no dudaría en arrancarles la cabeza con sus propias garras.

- Tu gemela parece mucho más inteligente, Eteria Specullum.

" Y tu pene mucho más chico de lo que me imaginaba." , quiso responderle la menor con ironía pero se contuvo. Todavía amaba sus órganos lo suficiente como para mantenerlos. La mano e3 Sting bajó hacia el mentón de Gaia y la forzó a verlo a los ojos.

-Dime y prometo dejarte con vida. Protege al traidor y sufrirás su mismo destino, mocosa.

- ¿ De qué está hablando? - susurró ella con miedo.

- No juegues con mi misericordia. - gruñó el rubio apretando su agarre.- Ya una simple mortal vivió cuando debería haber muerto por decirme tales cosas...

La expresión de Sting se hizo más peligrosa. Aunque ninguna entendía de lo que estaba hablando, Sting estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso solo indicaba problemas. Si no le daban lo que quería, una podía terminar muerta, o peor. Había peores destinos para seres con regeneración como ellas y el rey solía tener bastante imaginación con ello.

- El traidor de tu tribu, ¿ Dónde se encuentra Fullbuster?


	3. Chapter 3

Dado a que Holy solo ha comentado U.U:

La historia de los archai es mía... Me la inventé Jajaja acá en Argentina una misma universidad tiene varias facultades (de leyes, ingeniería, medicina, literatura y filosofía, etc). En cuanto a MAvis... para más info ver este cap.

a todo esto salio cortito porque a) es como medio de transición b) el siguiente es mucho mejor c) me gusta cortarlo en partes

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**XX**

**XXX**

**2**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Abuela!<em>

_Sherezade saltó a los brazos de su abuela como siempre lo había hecho. Sus manitas a penas alcanzaban los brazos de su abuela, mamá Mavis, a quien ella adoraba con toda el alma. Junto con su abuelo Kaled, los dos ancianos habían criado a su nieta tras el fallecimiento de su única hija. Se sentía confusa, ella ya no vivía con mamá MAvis, había comenzado la universidad._

_- Mi pequeño pajarillo.- acarició su cabello con suavidad.- Has crecido bien y fuerte._

_- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada.- ¿Ya saliste del hospital?_

_- Ya no duele, Zade. Pero antes... Necesito que me prometas algo._

_Ella asintió al ver que su abuela iba en serio. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué esto sonaba a una despedida? Se corrió el flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo dorado._

_- Pase lo que pase, Sherezade, no debes meterte en ese mundo, huye... Y no mires atrás._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- No es nuestra guerra, no más.- suspiró su abuela ya exhausta.- Y no deseo ponerte en peligro. Simplemente huye hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario._

_Un fuego negro se despertó desde la boca de su abuela y se propagó por el césped consumiendo todo a su paso, Sherezade gritó. Tenía miedo, y se sentía demasiado real._

Zade se despertó de un salto en el avión. Estaba aterrada y casi le emboca a la azafata una golpe seco en la cara.

- Lo siento, señorita.- se disculpó la mujer.- Ya hemos llegado.

Ella notó que el avión estaba casi vacío a excepción de ella y un par de tripulantes. Todavía podía sentir el fuego arder en su interior. Bajó trastabillando por todo el aeropuerto y fue por su valija. A la salida, uno al lado del otro estaban sus tres tíos, los hermanos mayores de su difunta madre. Eran muy parecidos entre sí y con gran inteligencia. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía guardar mucha similitud con su madre.

- Mi sobrinita hermosa.- sonrió Karl.- ¿Qué tal la universidad?

- Bien, supongo. ¿Cómo está Mamá Mavis?

- Debes estar cansada.- desvió el tema Héctor.- Iremos primero a la casa y luego, al hospital.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía este dolor de estómago constante desde que había bajado del avión. Algo no iba bien y ella quería verla. Sus tíos asintieron dejando sus maletas en el maletero. Las calles del pueblo donde vivía no parecían haber cambiado en nada en el poco tiempo en que se fue, sin dudas.

Menos que menos el hospital central con sus grandes paredes blancas y radiantes. Era irónico pensar que tanto su abuelo como su padre hubiesen cedido su apellido para que quedase el materno como primero. Y que ella fuese hija única, cuando todos sus primos tenían mínimo tres hermanos. Eran una familia numerosa y ella era la única en estar sola. Avanzó por los pasillos hasta la recepcionista que saludó con una sonrisa a Jonas, el más joven de sus tíos, y él le susurró un par de palabras seriamente. Zade se dirigió a la maquina de café al fondo del pasillo y pagó por un capuccino. Todavía tenía un poco de sueño. Se quedó mirando el líquido caer hacia el vaso y luego el vapor elevándose sin tomar el vaso. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo por su abuela.

- Disculpa.

La voz grave de un hombre detrás de ella la hizo dar un salto. El chico a su espalda no tenía más de 25 años, sus ojos eran de un tono azul muy oscuro y su pelo igual, era casi irreal ese color. Mantuvo brevemente la mirada fija en ella y luego apuntó al vaso todavía debajo de la expendedora.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- Si, lo siento.

Ella agarró el vaso y volvió por el pasillo hacia sus tíos no sin antes echarle una última ojeada al chico. Era bastante atractivo… Pero había algo que la descolocaba. Cuando llegó a la mesa de recepción, una serie de pitidos y alarmas resonaron por todo el pasillo. Los médicos y los enfermeros pasaron corriendo directamente hacia uno de los dormitorios. Zade sintió su corazón contraerse. No sabía quién estaba allí, pero lo presentía.

- Por favor.- rogó para sus adentros.- Que no sea ella… Solo quiero verla una vez más…

La espera fue larga y le provocó temblores en las manos. Solo le pasaba cuando estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Cuando era niña le sucedían a menudo. Un doctor con mirada lúgubre se acercó a ellos.

- No.- dijo tensamente atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas.- Me niego a escucharlo.

- Sres. Aihné, realmente lamentamos su pérdida…

Sherezade no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía escucharlo. Su voz no le llegaba. Veía sus labios sin entender lo que decía. Se sentía débil y herida. Su abuela, la mujer que la crió, ya no estaba… Y ella no había sido capaz de decirle adiós. Ella estaba sola otra vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Zady, teléfono.

Su prima más pequeña, Candance, entró al cuarto con su celular. Tenía tres años y sus movimientos seguían siendo torpes y tiernos. Cuando la vio tirada en la cama con la frazada hasta la coronilla, volvió a irse corriendo hacia la sala. Podía escucharla desde allí.

- Mami, Zady no se siente bien, y hay una chica que quiere hablar con ella.

- ¿Hola?- pudo oír a la esposa de Karl hablar por el teléfono. Si, lo siento. Le daré tu pésame a Sherezade, pero en este momento no puede atenderte.

A pesar de que Angelia bajó el tono de su voz para que no la escuchase, ella podía seguir haciéndolo.

- Si, hace dos días que está sin moverse de allí. Gracias por tomar apuntes por ella en sus clase, Gaia… Le diré que llamaron.

Mañana iba a ser el bendito funeral… Y ella no sabía si estaba preparada para verla en su cajón fría y sin vida. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de contener las lágrimas. Los pasos lentos de un hombre llegaron hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

Sabía quién era sin necesidad de destaparse. Ella podía parecerse nada más a Mavis en su estatura y forma, incluso por los ojos. Pero nadie podía negar que el pelo negro incontrolable y su personalidad explosiva solo correspondieran a Kaled, su abuelo amado.

- Pajarillo.- la llamó como un soplo de viento.- Tu abuela no hubiese querido verte así.

- Ella ya no está.- susurró después de cierto tiempo.

- Sé que probablemente no lo creas ahora, pero te pareces a ella más de lo que ves, y sé que sacarás fuerzas para seguir adelante aun cuando todo esté oscuro y sientas que no hay salida.- se sentó su abuelo junto a ella acariciando su cabeza sobre el acolchado.- Eres su nieta después de todo y todo lo que ella fue y tuvo, lo bueno y lo malo, ahora está en ti.

Su cama volvió a hincharse cuando su abuelo abandonó la cama y una vez en la puerta rió con tristeza.

- Claro que… ¿Quién soy yo para asegurarlo? Solo un viejo que está solo otra vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo el lugar estaba lleno deconversaciones y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Estaban en un funeral, no en una convención de muertos. No paraban de saludarse y charlar como si su abuela no se hubiese muerto y le tenía los ovarios por el piso. No sabía po qué razón había terminado aceptando ir al fineral. Se sentía lo más alejada de la realidad que en ese momento. Esperaba que su abuela saliese del cajón con una sonrisa y dijese "que buena siesta que tomé", o algo por el estilo.

En ese momento lo vio, al chico del hospital. Su pelo oscuro iba a juego con el color del traje que llevaba. Unas simples flores de color rosado acompañaban su andar. Las mujeres se daban la vuelta a mirarlo, los hombres comentaban de su traje costoso. Nadie parecía entender que hacía allí, hasta que el propio Kaled se acercó ayudado por su bastón. Abrazó al extraño como había visto hacerlo a pocos y el joven respondió su saludo.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó su primo Ignacio sentado a su lado.

- Ni idea. - se encogió de hombros Junior.

- Lo vi en el hospital.- soltó Zade, sus primeras palabras desde la noticia.

En ese momento llegó el cura y dio las bendicionas a la muerte, los discursos siguieron uno por uno hasta llegar al desconocido que colocó las flores en las manos de su abuela difunta. Se paró al lado y sin dirigirse al estrado dijo en voz alta y clara.

- Mavis era una gran mujer, valiente y justa como ninguna. La conocí hace mucho tiempo, y lamento que se haya ido... Sin duda una gran pérdida para todos nosotros.

Al bajar hizo una corta reverencia a Papá Kaled y siguió de largo hasta salir de la funeraria. El resto pasó lentamente. Ella vio como el ataúd era enterrado. La tapa de madera se iba ensuciando con la tierra cayendo sobre ella hasta que no pudo divisarla más. Solo quedaba eso, un hueco en la tierra donde el cuerpo de su abuela se desintegraria con el pasar de los años. Nada más que polvo en el viento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zade salió al parque frontal de la funeraria. A lo lejos apoyado en la cerca estaba el chico observando el horizonte. A pocos metros de legar a su lado se dio la vuelta mirándola con curiosidad.

- Debí haber sabido en el hospital que tú eras Sherezade.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te conozco?

- Mavis solía hablarme mucho de ti, es más, era de lo único de lo que hablaba.

Sherezade se vio complacida con esto y se sonrojó. No sabia por qué. El tipo no la estaba halagando ni nada. Sin embargo oír que le traía tanto orgullo a su Mamá Mavis... Era el mejor recuerdo.

- Aunque a penas pareces su nieta. Si no tuvieras ese ojo verde...

- No soy su hija, soy su nieta.- replicó ella con los brazos cruzados. - Los genes de mis abuelos paternos también cuentan.

El se rió de su reacción. Había visto la misma actitud defensiva en una mujer hace mucho tiempo. Que le había pateado el trasero unas mil veces.

- ¿ Quieres dar un paseo?

- ¿ Un paseo? - repitió parpadeando continuamente por la sorpresa.

- Si, ya sabes... Utilizar tus piernas para caminar mientras conversas con un conocido...

- No sé quién eres, no te conozco.

El volvió a sonreír socarronamente. Definitivamente esa chica era una Ahine. Precavida, llamativa y esa actitud de cortarle el mambo a cualquiera que se pasase de listo.

- Gray Fullbuster, ahora... Ya me conoces. ¿ Vamos?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Así que... ¿ Cómo conociste a mi abuela?

- Por un largo tiempo fui aprendiz suyo... hasta que dejó mi pueblo natal.

- ¿ Dejó de ir a tu hogar?

- Ella vivía allí. - contestó Gray.

Ella podía notar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero... su abuela siempre había vivido en este lugar y ella no recordaba haberla echado de menos por haberse ido a algún viaje. Desde el accidente que nunca la dejaba sola... Y esw chico no parecía mucho mayor que ella. Iba a volver al ataque con sus preguntas cuando él miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido y ella notó que sus colmillos crecían tenuemente.

Una ráfaga de cuchillas negras bajaron en picada hacia ellos y Gray la derribó sacandola del camino de ellas. Abrió los ojos como platos al verlas desintegrarse al Sol.

- Oh, por Verynsik... - oyó decir a su acompañante.

Gray escudó a Zade con subpropio cuerpo y mostró sus colmilos a la nada. No, si había algo. Bajando desde las nubes un hombre de aspecto ridículo sonreía con malicia.

- Mi señor estará tan complacido de que te lleve a él, Gray Fullbuster.

El pelo rubio lacio estaba coronado con un sombrero de mosquetero lleno de plumas que caían a un costado en rojo. Sus ojos verdes iban remarcados por un antifaz a juego con el ridículo sombrero.

- Oh, parece que tienes compañía. .. No sabía que al Gran Fullbuster le gustaban las frágiles humanas.

Un gruñido ronco salió despedido de los labios de Gray y pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse. La voz de su abuela advirtiéndole correr la hizo dar sus primero pasos hacia atrás. Pero las sombras de los árboles tomaron forma y ella retrocedió hasta estar contra la espalda de Gray. Eran como sabuesos infernales avanzando hacia ella.

- ¿ Quién eres? ¿ Qué es lo que quieres? - tembló Zade al sentir el calor de la respiración en su pierna de uno de esos perros sombra.

- Soy Rufus Lore, uno de los más grandiosos guardias imperiales.- una risa corta de Gray hizo que el hombre lo fulminara con los ojos.- Y lo que quiero... Más bien lo que el magnífico rey Flamula desea es la cabeza del traidor Gray Fullbuster, y como extra podría añadir una nueva esclava humana...

- Sherezade, cuando diga corre... Simplemente déjame atrás.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Pero ni siquiera se conocían. ¿ Por qué iba a sacrficarse tan valientemente por ella? Eran demasiados para él solo. Sintió la temperatura descender grados y se estremeció. Los ojos de Gray refugian tenuemente Y una capa de hielo se formaba en el piso.

- ¡ Corre!

Sherezade se lanzó en la carrera esquivando los perros y siguió. Sin mirar atrás. Subió la colina lo más rapido que pudo escuchando todavía el fragor de la batalla. Apretó los puños al llegar a la cima y se giró en redondo. Gray estaba formando hielo y con ello atacaba continuamente a las sombras que invocaba Rufus, pero eran demasiados y Rufus también lo atacaba a su vez formando el mismo hielo. Era como una copia de lo que Gray hacía.

La ira creció en su interior. ¿ Desde cuándo huía y dejaba a alguien que lo necesitaba? Gray estaba perdiendo la batalla y necesitaba ayuda. Tal vez no fuera mucho lo que ludiese hacer pero... su abuela le había dicho que no mirase atrás.

- Lo siento, Mamá Mavis... No puedo hacer eso.

Algo poderoso se alimentó en su pecho, cálido y único. Ella iba a salvar a Gray Fullbuster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray la estaba teniendo difícil. La familia Lore eran dragones comodines. Se los llamaba así porque sus habilidades consistían en copiar las habilidades de otros temporalmente. Debían observar por un minuto cuidadosamente dicha habilidad mínimo para poder reformarla en ellos mismo. Por eso en una pelea siempre se quedaban atrás hasta apropiarse del Don que querían. Requería demasiado concentración y no podían enfocarse en ello mientras peleaban contra otros.

- ¿ Te rindes? - se rió de su estado Rufus.

- Realmente me da pena todo lo que haces para tener la aprobación de alguien que jamás va a elogiarte. El rey Sting no es de esas personas.

La cara de Rufus cambió radicalmente. Lo había hecho enojar por su punto débil. Si alguien idolatraba al Emperador Archai ese era Rufus y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para recibir su atención.

- Supongo que a mi señor no le importará que lleve solo tu cabeza en una bandeja.

El golpe de su propio hielo a través de su pecho fue demasiado. No podía levantarse del piso. Por lo menos moriría sabiendo que Sting jamás echaría garra en la familia Aihne. Estaban a salvo, Sherezade estaba a salvo.

- Oy, rarito.

El corazón de Gray se detuvo una fracción de segundo. ¿ No le había dicho que se fuese? ¿ Qué mierda tenía esa chica en la cabeza? Torció su cuello y la miró. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa. Podía verlo... Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual y sus dientes se habían afilado como los de un tiburón.

- Déjalo en paz.

Rufus parecía no haberse dado cuenta debido a la distancia y se rió a carcajadas. Al exhalar aire fuertemente por la nariz una estela de humo oscuro salió despedida.

- No lo voy a repetir.

Rápida como el rayo se colocó detrás de Rufus y el guardia imperial gritó cual niña. Un golpe en la quijada lo mandó para abajo chocando con el suelo duramente. Los sabuesos trataron de atacar pero elma fue más rápida y con un rugido los hizo desvanecerse. El grito de guerra de un dragón poderoso... podía anular magia débil.

- Maldita mocosa.- chilló Rufus levantándose. - Vas a morir por tu atrevimiento.

Los ojos de Sherezade se agrandaron y su pupila se volvió una línea. .. como la mirada feroz de un gato o una serpiente. Rufus hizo que todo el lugar se congelase y picas de hielo saliesen en dirección de la chica. Ella ni se movió. Sus ojos fijos en él. Gray sintió su aliento salirse de la impresión. Su corazón acelerarse y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. En vez de ver a la niña que había perdido a su abuela, vio a una gran guerrera de cabello rubio largo y ondeante al viento con ojos verdes deslumbrantes.

- Mavis...

La ilusión se cortó y él pudo ver a Sherezade cambiar de postura. El sabía que ya no estaba peleando con su mente, el instinto reinaba en estos casos. El instinto que la guiaba a ser lo que debía ser. La vio inhalar profundamente y raros simbolos se pintaron en sus brazos y piernas. Siete estrellas aparecieron en su frente coronandola negras como el cielo de la noche. Pudo ver el miedo en estado puro de Rufus al saber que esto podría matarlo. Y él podía también saberlo.

Una nueva Aihne se alzaba para tomar lo que ella creía suyo, para defenderlo y cuidarlo.

Sherezade dejó escapar el aore de sus pulmones y al salir una llamarada negra se encendió consumiendo todo a su paso... como si fuera simple polvo hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Escuchó los gritos de dolor de Rufus y lo vio salir despedido hasta los cielos en busca de refugio. El calor de la llamarada negra seguía alli, no asfixiante sino como una suave caricia del Sol... sabía que esto era así porque él no era el objetivo del fuego negro.

La joven cayó a tierra a su lado desmayada por la exigencia de sus poderes. Había sido su primera vez despues de todo y le había salvado. Miró el rostro suave de la niña enmarcado por esa mata de pelo negro incontrolable. Había honrado a sus antepasados al volver a buscarlo. Todo seria muy dificil a partir de ese momento. Pero ella se había ganado un merecido descanso.

La última Aihne estaba bajo su cuidado ahora, la última espada mortífera de la noche. Para eso lo había llamado Mavis. Y era ahora su responsabilidad cuidarla del rey Eucliffe Flamula. Porque sin darse cuenta, Sherezade había despertado a su dragón interno al volver por él. Había aclamado como suyo la única frase pintada en el escudo de la familia noble de las llamas negras.

_**" Nosotros no nos replegamos en el miedo, defendemos hasta la muerte a aquellos que nos necesiten."**_


End file.
